Sleepover
by Tsubasa3
Summary: Shuichi is lonely and goes to visit Yuki. Feelings are revealed, and Shuichi finds out that maybe he's more to Yuki than he thought.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation by Maki Murakami, the original storyline, the characters, none of it. I am not making a profit off of this in any way and this is only for entertainment purposes.  
  
Note: I am both ashamed, and utterly delirious that I wrote this. This is my first official PG-13 story; that was my 2004 New Years' Resolution- I swear, it was! .  
  
Begin  
  
It was raining.  
  
At 8 o' clock in the evening, with Hiro out on a date, Shuichi had nothing to do. He was hungry, but he didn't feel like eating what his parents had. Meiko was out seeing a movie with friends, and there was nothing on TV. He wanted company, and someone to talk to. He thought Yuki was mad at him, as usual, but he still felt like seeing him anyway.  
  
Shuichi stood from his bed and pushed a piece of hair out of his face. Stretching, he went downstairs. "I'm going out!" he told his parents and grabbed a yellow raincoat from a closet and an umbrella.  
  
The bus Shuichi was riding on was dimly lit, and there were only two other people riding. He finally came to Yuki's apartment, wet, and lonely. He silently prayed Yuki was home as he rang the doorbell repeatedly.  
  
There was a pause, and the intercom switched on. "Is that you, you bastard?" was Shuichi's oh-so-uncheery welcome.  
  
"Yuki!" Shuichi cried. "You're home!"  
  
"Yeah, the hell I am. You just interrupted my writing," he grumbled. "Just wait there; I'll get the freakin' door."  
  
Shuichi thought he'd jump for joy he could have someone to talk to, even though he'd probably only be insulted in return. Love sure was blind. People never understood it; they thought the relationship was doomed from the start- Eiri Yuki was not a caring, fervent lover. Shuichi didn't care though; he loved Yuki stronger than he had anyone, so any form of interaction with him was sheer paradise.  
  
At that moment the door swung open and Yuki appeared. "Why the hell are you here?" he said rudely.  
  
"Um, I don't know; I just wanted to see you, I guess," Shuichi shyed away.  
  
Just then Yuki noticed what Shuichi was wearing. With a bright yellow raincoat and a goofy grin accenting wet, messy hair, he looked just like a playful kid who had encountered far more than one or two puddles. Yuki decided not to say anything though about the raincoat and let him in.  
  
Upon entering Yuki's house, Shuichi removed the raincoat, and followed Yuki into the kitchen who had popped a beer. On the kitchen table was a copy of Yuki's most recent novel, which had created a very large stir in tear- jerking, romantic communities, and book clubs everywhere. Shuichi had never read the book itself but almost everyone who did raved of the descriptive love scene that was supposedly very full of passion; Yuki had told quite uninhibitedly in a live interview he had based that very graphical scene on one of his own 'experiences'. The woman in the interview, seeing if she could probe a juicy secret of the famous author, said, "So, you're saying you've been with some pretty incredible people then? Is there one particular person who really impacted the mood of this scene?"  
  
Yuki replied, "Of course; I'm currently only sleeping with one person, and that certainly drove the emotions in this scene to new heights."  
  
That had been bugging Shuichi relentlessly for the past week, but he hadn't found the courage to ask Yuki about it yet. "Y- Yuki," Shuichi squeaked.  
  
"Hmm?" he said, taking a sip of beer.  
  
"You say that love isn't that important to you, yet...how can you write such emotional, romantic stories?" Shuichi said, watching his lover sip beer.  
  
"Romance is the crappiest, most sucky emotion on this planet, if it even exists for that matter, and is so vulnerable to being taken advantage of and manipulated. Love is frail and can be broken easily; people who are suckers for that kind of crap can believe anything." To most people, that would seem like the words of the most hopeless person on the planet.  
  
"But no one can write romance truthfully if they're entirely insensitive to love," Shuichi said, pointing that out to Yuki who just returned it with a glare.  
  
"Don't tell me what I do, and don't feel," he said irritatedly. "I can kick you out any second, so don't push it," he warned.  
  
Shuichi was quiet for a moment. "Hey, Yuki...wh- who were you talking about when you said in that interview you only slept with one person?"  
  
Yuki paused with the beer can almost at his mouth. "It means I only sleep with one person," he finally said, and left it strictly at that.  
  
It didn't really answer Shuichi's question, but he knew Yuki wouldn't tell him and would just get angry if Shuichi pushed it. He decided to push it anyway though.  
  
"Yuki." Shuichi paused. "Still, I just..."  
  
"Damn it! Would you just shut the hell up? If you just came here to irritate me, then you can leave now! Understand, Shindou?" Yuki exploded, and yelling angrily.  
  
Shuichi withdrew and was only now hit by his lover's words. "Yuki," he squeaked again though, relentless. He could see Yuki's mouth scowl with agitation. "Are you...angry?"  
  
The blonde man turned to him. "Out!" he yelled and pointed at the door. "Out!"  
  
Shuichi knew it was suicide to try to stay now that he had gotten Yuki into killer mode; he simply obeyed and walked to the door.  
  
Shuichi was almost in the hallway, when the author stopped him. "Damn it," he sighed. "What are you doing? Get back here."  
  
In less than a second, Shuichi was back, and hanging on Yuki. "Do you mean it?!" he squealed happily. "Yuki, does this mean you love me?!"  
  
The author didn't reply and casually lit a cigarette. Only for a mere three seconds had he wanted the younger man to leave; he had become accustomed to the whiny, sometimes tedious ritual that came with Shuichi, but it didn't bother him always so much anymore. Of course, he'd never tell anyone, not even Shuichi, of this; he had to protect his image. He never told people how he had grown to enjoy the company of Shuichi, and how he never minded anymore when Shuichi kissed him, and he never told anyone how he sometimes worried when Shuichi didn't come around for a few days. Eiri Yuki didn't tell people he cared, he loved. Maybe he was afraid of commitment, he didn't know; but for now, he was content with keeping that other side to himself.  
  
Eiri was pulled out of his thoughts by Shuichi, who had pulled out a tiny white box from his pocket. He was trying to conceal the words, 'Chocolate Cigarettes' by his hand, even though Eiri had already noticed. Shuichi pulled out a slender white stick and stuck it in his mouth, shortly after beginning to gag on the unwrapped paper.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Yuki said repulsively as Shuichi danced gleefully around the room.  
  
This seemed to stop Shuichi for a moment and he looked at his blonde lover.  
  
"And get that damn thing out of your mouth!" Eiri yelled and pulled it right out from Shuichi's teeth. As if it was his, he unwrapped the white paper and took a bite of the chocolate, right in front of Shuichi.  
  
"Yuuuuki, you ate my cigarette!!" Shuichi began to whine.  
  
"Crybaby," Yuki retorted, and took a rather large bite of the chocolate cigarette.  
  
Right at that moment, Shuichi grabbed Yuki, kissed him firmly, and dragged him down with him onto the author's couch. Shuichi immediately forced his tongue into Eiri's mouth and started wiggling around playfully.  
  
"Wham th mmmmm" Yuki was unable to finish the sentence as he moaned in pleasure; the kiss felt great to him, but he figured Shuichi wouldn't know the difference between pleasure and pain.  
  
Suddenly, Shuichi's tongue seemed to grow three feet as it wrapped itself easily around the half-chewed piece of chocolate sitting at the side of Eiri's mouth. He pulled it down and carried it to his own mouth, where he pulled apart from the kiss and chewed happily. "Can we play again?" he said cheerfully.  
  
Yuki looked astonished beyond all astonishment. "That was the sickest, most disgustingly perverted thing I've ever witnessed," Yuki said. "But I-" He caught himself suddenly; he had almost said, "love you for it". Shuichi didn't have to know yet. He rolled quietly off of Shuichi and stood up again.  
  
"Yuki?" Shuichi said, a little confused. He paused for a moment, but then spoke again, softer this time. He bent his head and said, "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
Eiri turned away and swallowed; he had been put in a very difficult situation. He didn't want the younger man to leave, but it would take a lot of swallowing of pride to tell him to stay. He paused, but finally spoke. "Shindou, I've slept with some pretty bad people- I mean real bad in bed- but you're by far the worst."  
  
Shuichi looked confused. Where had this come from? He knew he was supposedly very bad in bed, at least by Yuki's terms, but why was Yuki bringing that up now?  
  
"But...I don't want to be with anybody else." Yuki turned back to him now, and he suddenly really wanted the rock star to kiss him.  
  
"With who?" Shuichi suddenly blurted.  
  
Yuki smiled. "With you, you idiot," he said, and bent down to smear a kiss on the younger man's lips.  
  
Somehow, Shuichi felt really good right then; it was one of those rare moments when Yuki was actually being nice, and was doing something even nicer.  
  
"Only you could inspire such crazy sex," Yuki laughed. "And that's got to be what made my book such a success; no one in their right mind could possibly comprehend the kind of sex I've had," he told him, and kissed Shuichi again.  
  
"So you're saying I'm the only person who..."  
  
"Of course," Yuki replied, and smiled.  
  
Later, with the TV on in the background, Shuichi and Yuki lay facing each other on the couch.  
  
"Yuki, I love you. And I always want to love you," Shuichi whispered, close to Eiri.  
  
Yuki sighed. "Love and romance, is the crappiest, most pathetic emotion I've ever heard of, but whatever it is that makes me feel this way, is ecstacy. It would be a crime against words to verbalize that I love you, because the words wouldn't do this feeling justice." Eiri slipped his hand into Shuichi's who squeezed it affectionately.  
  
"Kiss me, Yuki," Shuichi whispered.  
  
Yuki wrapped his arm around the younger man's hips and pulled him even closer. He smashed his lips against those of his lover, and didn't release for a long time.  
  
Finally, several minutes later, Yuki looked up at the clock. "It's late," he told Shuichi. He brought his gaze back down. "But why don't you stay the rest of the night," he said, nuzzling up a little.  
  
"You mean like a sleepover?" Shuichi said excitedly. "Wow! I haven't been to a sleepover in such a long time! Ooh! We can stay up late and play games, and eat pizza, and watch movies!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
Yuki smiled and laughed. "We could kiss too," he said.  
  
"Can we eat pizza first, and then kiss?" Shuichi said, with a cute, innocent look on his face.  
  
"Of course," Yuki replied, and let his lover slip off the couch to go order a pizza. With his luck though, it would probably be loaded with garlic.  
  
Owari 


End file.
